Reunion?
by mellabarella
Summary: My take on what could happen after after 1x12. Bowie and Bex hang out, with him intending to reunite with her but their night out takes an unexpected turn….
1. Chapter 1

Bex walked out of the cinema feeling pleasantly satisfied. "So what did you think?" Bowie asked her. "Of the movie?"

He nodded.

"It's not usually the kinda stuff I'm used to but it actually wasn't bad…for a cheesy rom-com." Bex said.

"The guy was trying way to hard though," Bowie said, as they continued moving along the sidewalk.

"Not necessarily, I thought it was sweet that he took her to Paris to propose." Bex admitted.

"Nah, it put too much pressure on her. Going away together was enough. But a grand gesture like that? It makes it hard to say no even if you _don't_ want to." He paused, realising slowly that he probably wasn't that much different from the main character in the movie.

"But she _did_ want to, Bowie. She loved him. Despite all their crazy ups and downs he was the guy that was always in her heart." Bex said.

"Do you want to get something to eat? That popcorn was not filling at all!" Bowie asked, gesturing to the restaurant which was a little in front of them.

Bex turned to face him smiling, "Pizza?"

He grinned back, "Pizza."

They sat at a table in the restaurant, sharing their large meat feast pizza. "Ohhh gawsh…I actually love food so much," Bex moaned as she ate.

"I can see your appetite is still the same even after what…14 years?" Bowie teased.

"Can you blame me? When I went away travelling the world there were all these different things I got to try." She stopped, finishing a pizza slice. "I tried taking the recipes for some of the dishes I had but…there was literally no point because I suck at cooking. Unlike you, Chef Bowie, I would make a terrible housewife!"

"Mmmmm…I'm not sure about that," he said, chuckling.

"About being a housewife or a chef?"

He took a second to consider. "Both." They laughed.

"This is nice," Bex confessed after they had finished eating.

"Yeah it is," Bowie agreed and instinctively took Bex's hand in his.

She squeezed his hand affectionately and took his other one. Then snapping out of it she abruptly let go. "What are we doing?"

"Having pizza, talking-" Bowie replied innocently.

"No, I mean, what is this?" Bex asked, using her hands to point to the two of them.

"Just two old friends hanging out, with their no longer secret baby." Bowie chuckled but this time Bex wasn't amused.

"Maybe we shouldn't hang out unless Andi's around."

"Are you serious?"

"I just don't want you to get the wrong idea."  
"Okay…so what is the right idea?"

"Huh?" Bex's face was furrowed in confusion.

"What do you want Bex? One minute we're hanging out and everything's cool and I feel like we're getting closer. Then you suddenly go cold on me."

"It's no use reliving the past,"

"Who says we have to do that?"

There was an awkward silence until Bex spoke. "How could we start over, we have a kid. A kid that is a teenager and is changing and growing and needs stability and support. I just don't know if I can count on you."

Bowie took a deep breath. "Why don't you just give me a chance?"  
"I can't get let down especially because of Andi,"

"I still love you Bex, I never stopped. All I'm asking is that we try again. I want to be a family with you and Andi. I left the band so I could." Bowie confessed.

"I never asked you to do that."

"It doesn't matter, it was worth giving up."

Bex suddenly felt as if she was going to cry. She quickly dabbed at her eyes with a tissue.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I mean…I have a few ideas and I've-"

"Just ideas?"

"No, Bex, I-just let me explain,"

"No, no, Bowie. I can't. All you have are promises and ideas and I can't work with that. It's either you prove that you're 100% committed to being a part of our family or just, don't say anything at all."

Bowie bit his lip. He knew on some level this was coming, he just didn't think it'd be so painful.

"You'll always be in Andi's life," Bex tried to assure him.

Just then, Bowie's phone buzzed. He turned the screen to show Bex. "It's Andi, the school dance is over. We can go pick her up. Unless you prefer to go alone?"

"It's okay, we can go together."

"Alright then," he agreed.

As they left the restaurant, Bex knew that what she'd said was harsh but she was sticking up for herself, setting boundaries before things got too messy. Bowie knew that until he proved to Bex that he was dependable she wasn't going to let him in. They had a long way to go and the future seemed so uncertain. But they'd figure things out eventually, for Andi's sake at least.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback (14 years earlier...)_

Bex twisted and turned, swayed and leapt around to the loud music playing in her room. She stopped dancing for a bit to check herself in the mirror. Make up done? Check. Killer outfit? Fading denim dungarees with a black t-shirt underneath? Check. Hair? A reddish-orangey colour, but tied up in two bobs. Check. Double check. What was left? Her floral lace up boots but those were downstairs. She was debating whether or not to use more dark eyeliner when her Mom knocked at the door, not that she heard it of course. "BEX, BEX CAN YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN?"

Nope, no more eyeliner needed! Bex thought, then turned around and was alarmed to find her mother flailing her arms about. "What?" she couldn't hear a word. Frustrated, Celia put down the laundry basket she was carrying and went to turn off the music. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "Must you turn the music up so loud? What about the neighbours?"

"They'll appreciate my great taste in music," Bex replied with a smirk.

"This isn't a concert my dear, it's a house. I wish you had more respect for it."

Bex went into her wardrobe to pull out a bomber jacket.

"By the way, Abby's downstairs waiting for you. Are you heading out?" Celia enquired.

"Yup," Bex replied.

"Where? It's a school night. Can't you just clean your room?"

"I'll do it when I get back. See ya!"

Bex grabbed her backpack and headed downstairs. Her best friend Abby was sitting on the couch eating chips.

"Abby, let's roll!" she cried. Her friend got up and Bex stopped to give her a double take.

"Woah," she breathed. Abby was dressed head-to-toe in black clothes.

"Too much?" Abby asked.

"No, you look amazing. All you need to do now is dye your hair." Bex replied, flicking Abby's long brown hair.

"I can't decide whether I should try ocean blue or turquoise." Abby pointed to the stray strands of that she'd experimented on.

"Ocean blue, you don't want to look like a mermaid." Bex replied.

Then she quickly put on her shoes before they left the house.

Bex and Abby groaned as they crashed into a booth at their local diner. "I can't believe Tom Fletcher cancelled his party!" Abby moaned.

"It's not his fault he got chicken pox and only realised at the last minute," Bex said.

"Shouldn't he have had it already? I was so looking forward to this!"

"They'll be other parties Abbs,"

"Shall we get milkshakes? Bex?"

Abby followed Bex's absent-minded gaze to a table a little up ahead from theirs. A group of guys were sat there. They were in a band called _Kind Old Suns_. Yeah, the name was a strange but ever since they'd gone to a show of theirs, the drummer – Bowie, had been trying to get Bex's attention. And it looked like it was working, as they were both currently staring at each other.

"He-llo, earth to Rebecca Mack?" Abby waved a hand in her friend's face.

Suddenly Bex snapped out of her daze. _Why did he have to be so cute?_ "Yes, you said something…?" _And why was he always wearing his cap back to front?_

"Milkshakes?"

"Oh yeah, we should order them…"

But then her eyes shifted towards where Bowie was sat, and got lost in his.

"Seriously? Just go over and talk to him!" Abby pleaded.

"Nope!"

"Why not?"

"The other day, we sort of hung out-" Bex began.

"Yeees…and?" Abby asked.

"He might have mentioned that he wrote me a song and that they're going to play it at their next show."

Abby gasped. "Well, aren't you a lucky girl?"

"Shut up!"

"Bowie, Bowie wherefore art thou Bowie? I need you to play your song for me otherwise I'll die from lovesickness! Release me from this curse!" Abby put on a fake pretentious accent.

Annoyed by her friend's teasing, Bex desperately tried to pinch Abby to make her stop. Though things became awkward as she ended up climbing onto the table forgetting that people in the diner were around. She quickly sat back down as noticed once again that Bowie as well as the rest of his band, were staring at her.

"We need to get out of here," Bex whispered to Abby.

"But what about our milkshakes? They may ease your symptoms…" Abby continued.

"We're leaving. _Now._ "

Bex got up and dragged Abby with her out of the diner, full of snorts and giggles.


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashback continued;_ _everything seemed to be going well for Bex and Bowie that is until tragedy strikes and their relationship is called into question forever…_

"It was a very nice service," Bex began, as her and Bowie walked down the street. She was wearing a black cotton dress, that stopped just above her knees. He was dressed in a black suit, the only time he'd ever worn one and hopefully it'd be the last.

"Your Mom spoke so beautifully and your song was lovely," Bex continued but Bowie was silent. She could see from the bags under his eyes that he hadn't gotten much sleep. And who could blame him considering the circumstances?

" _Wonderwall,_ was one of his favourites." he replied.

"So what do you want to do now?" Bex asked.

"Nothing," he responded. Bex had tried really hard to be a good girlfriend. Loving, supportive but it seemed as if every time she attempted to get Bowie to open up, he'd just push her further away.

"I know it hurts right now but you know I'm here if you need me right? I may not understand but-"

"Exactly," he interjected. "You _don't_ understand because your Dad's not dead is he?"

"He was ill for a very long time, no one expects you to be ok about this. But bottling things up isn't good for you." Bex said, putting her hand on his shoulder but he moved away.

More silence, it was almost deafening.

"Do you want me to go?"

"No, stay. There's something that I need to tell you anyway." He replied softly.

"What is it?"

"My Mom's moving outta town, she says it's better if she's closer to family at the moment. She also asked me to come with her."

"And what did you say?"

"No, obviously. Why would I want to leave without you?"

"You want me to go with you and your Mom?"

"No, I want you and me to leave town together without her." Bowie explained.

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere we want. Think about it: we'd have complete freedom. Nobody telling us what do and how to live our lives. We'd be free. I could focus on music and you could travel, like you've always said."

Bex stopped walking for a moment. Her head was spinning. She was only just coming to terms with the fact that Bowie's dad had passed away and now this? It seemed like he was only running away from the pain. Then there was the test; she'd finally got confirmation last night of what she'd suspected for a while. She was pregnant. Though how could she tell him now? He clearly didn't want stick around.

"I can't come with you, I'm sorry," Bex said, a lump forming in her throat.

"Bex you do realise that there's nothing left for me here? My Mom is leaving, I can't stay here. Why don't you want to come with me? Don't you love me?"

"Of course, I do, otherwise why would I have spent the past year dating you?"

Bowie took a deep breath. Bex could sense that he was frustrated.

"I just think that you're rushing into this. You're still grieving and you need time to process." Bex tried to explain.

"What is there for me to process? My Dad is dead and my girlfriend doesn't want to be with me anymore."

"I never said that," Bex was quick to defend herself. "Can't you see, you're reading things all wrong?"

"The only person that is wrong right now Bex is you!" Bowie shouted. Some people around them turned to stare. Bex bit her lip trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry, but I'm staying. I'm not ready to leave home just yet. I also don't think that I can be with you when you're like this."

The words stung Bowie and he wasn't sure what do for a minute. It seemed like there was no other option. Bex didn't understand that he couldn't be here, couldn't handle that everywhere he went he'd be reminded of his Dad. The pain hurt so much it was like an everlasting weight. The only way out was to go. And after all, his Dad was the only person who really believed that he could be successful musician. Didn't he owe it to him to make those dreams come true?

"So I guess we're breaking up then?" he finally spoke.

All of a sudden the tears spilled down Bex's cheeks. Bowie wanted to wipe them away but resisted the urge.

"Is that what you want?" Bex asked.

"No, is it what you want?"

"No," she replied quietly. "Though I guess we're moving in different directions aren't we? Maybe somewhere down the line…"

"No," Bowie replied firmly. "If we do this, that's it. There's no going back."

"I guess that's it then," Bex said.

"I'm probably never coming back, Bex."

"I know," she replied, but by now her words were only a whisper.

Slowly, Bowie turned around and began walking away from Bex in the opposite direction. She was left standing in the middle of the sidewalk wondering why her fairy-tale had ended. Everything in her was screaming to tell him the truth, that she was pregnant, that he had to stay, that she loved him and would always love him forever. She knew that no matter how much she tried, he would never want to stay even if he knew about the baby. And didn't they say that if you really loved something, you set it free? Bowie was not the type to be kept, he preferred to be wild and liberated. So she watched him disappear down the street. "Guess it's just you and me now little one," she said, gently touching her belly.


End file.
